Maria Remi Widdleton
Maria Remi Widdleton "Transfiguration Prodigy" ---- (This Character Belongs to WordSmith) History Maria Remi Widdleton was born on Kansas, Texas. She was a muggle-born child of Mr. and Mrs. Widdleton. Since she was born, nothing really special could be seen to her. Until one day, her school bus got into an accident. She suffers from a heavy brain trauma, and was she was treated in the hospital for months. Fortunately, the accident made her very intelligent, like she became more likely a savant. The doctor explained that the trauma brought by the impact somehow maximizes her brain capacity that is very ahead of her years. It is said that on her age, her IQ could be at par with geniuses. Somehow, the family didn't think it as a blessing as her medication lead to their economic downfall. The only thing that Remi could do was retain her scholarship at an exclusive school for people like her. Because of their downfall, Remi's family became distant with each other. She became the sole reason of their misfortune. Due to this, Remi grew up hating her family. At a very young age, she's a young girl that thinks like an adult. Which is why she just channels all her energy into studying, that Hogwarts took notice of her. She receives a letter from Hogwarts, telling that she's been accepted to study as a witch. Despite being a muggle, Widdleton ancestry was a squib. She didn't believe in witches at first, but when she reached Hogwarts, her life and views changed. |- | Other |- | |} 'Hogwarts Life' Hogwarts Life 'Acceptance at Hogwarts' Remi was one of the students at Hogwarts, awarded with a scholarship. When she reached Diagon Alley, all her school supplies were shouldered by Hogwarts. She was opened an account, and she bought herself a pet. Being in a Muggle world, she took a likening to Pygmy Puff which she named Cloud. At the Sorting Ceremony, the sorting hat consider putting her at Slytherin but due to her blood status she was sorted to the house of Ravenclaw 'First Year' WIP 'Physical Appearance' Physical Appearance WIP 'Personality and Traits' Personality and Traits Remi is a genius at their school, she was dubbed "Ms. Know-it-all". But she's not the stereotype, a bully could bugged for doing their own assignment. Remi is smart after all. She would just swing by the office and tell the principal. For that, no one wants to be with her. Even the nerd clique won't side with her. Remi doesn't mind, it's what she want afterall. But despite the grunchy attitude, Remi has a soft-heart. She seldom shows it as she categorize them as her weakness. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Magical Abilities and Skills WIP 'Possessions' Possessions WIP 'Dreams and Ambitions' Dreams and Ambitions WIP 'Relationships' Relationships WIP 'Affliations' Affliations WIP ---- 'Spells List' Spells List First Year Spells *Herbifors *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Vites Venit *Locomotor Mortis *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa (For Presentation Only) Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) None Yet. ---- 'Classes' Classes Required Classes *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Charms *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes *Ancient Runes *Astronomy *Care of Magical Creatures *Divination *DA *Ghoul Studies *History of Magic *Muggle Studies *Mythology *Pink Magic *Wandlore *Wizard Art *Wizard Home Economics ---- 'Homework' Homework WIP ---- 'Others' Others